There exist facilities in which it is desirable to be able to transport people and/or objects on platforms along a predetermined curved or straight path. One example is a restaurant. Rotating restaurants are common in tall buildings with interesting views. They are typically constructed on circular turntables that rotate slowly, say, one revolution per hour (rph), while dining guests seated at turntable-mounted tables adjacent windows can enjoy the changing panoramic view. Disadvantages are that the building or dining area has to be round, otherwise the guests on the circular turntable would not remain close to the windows through most of the turntable rotational travel.